Se consoler en musique
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sumire est triste et pour se consoler elle se retrouve dans un petit studio de musique…


**Titre : **Se consoler en musique

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi !!

**Résumé :** Sumire est triste et pour se consoler elle se retrouve dans un petit studio de musique…

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** Aka/Hito, possible Saki/Sumire

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

*******

Sumire sans savoir pourquoi s'était dirigée vers le studio où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Asakura. Pas pour le voir lui en particulier, mais pour voir quelqu'un. Et si ses pas l'avaient guidé là, c'est peut-être parce que des fois on pense qu'un musicien, même si y vous parles pas, y pourra vous chantez quelque chose, et la musique ça calme, parfois ça apaise. En tout cas ça laisse pas indifférent, ça fait quelque chose. Et Sumire avait besoin de ça, de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et elle avait choisi Asakura.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? T'étais pas marié avec l'autre crétin du basket ?

Voilà comment elle fut accueillie, et ce fut plus fort qu'elle Yoshikawa fondit en larmes. Saki ne supportait pas voir une fille pleurer malgré ses airs de durs, alors complètement paniqué il essaya de la consoler :

- Eh ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es pas avec ta copine là ? Horii je crois.

- Non, j'avais besoin d'être seule

- Oh et bien je te laisse.

- Non attend… Je… S'il te plait reste.

Le musicien haussa les épaules, ne comprenant rien aux femmes, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la laissa pleurer en silence, attendant qu'elle se calme par elle-même. Quand ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler il tenta :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune fille soupira, puis d'une petite voix commença :

- C'est Akane.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait cet abruti ?

- Rien.

- Il t'a forcément fait quelque chose pour que tu sois triste comme ça.

- C'est pas exactement ça, il ne m'a rien fait directement.

- Hmmm…

La jeune fille savait qu'elle n'était pas claire, mais c'était difficile pour elle de raconter, d'expliquer, d'admettre aussi ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu, compris. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait dit, elle saurait que tout était vrai et elle ne pourrait plus du tout se bercer d'illusion. Et pourtant il fallait qu'elle le dise, qu'elle le révèle à quelqu'un, pour l'admettre et pour se sentir mieux, elle l'espérait.

- En fait Akane… Il… Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah… C'est donc ça.

Et voilà, c'est quand on apprenait que notre ami d'enfance, et potentiellement la personne qu'on aime, en aime une autre, qu'on se retrouvait à parler à une personne qu'on ne connaît pas tant que ça.

- Et bien, je me demande bien quelle fille il peut te préférer.

C'est vrai quoi, il était aveugle ce type, Yoshikawa était une fille super jolie, gentille, douce, à l'écoute, intéressante, et plutôt maline. Bon okay, il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais voilà ce qu'il avait déjà vu d'elle. Putain Akane, tu gères mal pour choisir une autre fille qu'elle quoi. Et puis révélation d'une Sumire de nouveau très déprimée :

- C'est pas une fille, c'est Hiiragi.

Saki eut ses quinze secondes de choc, puis finalement en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si étonnant. C'est sûr que personne ne se serait dit de lui-même « tiens Akane et Hiiragi iraient bien ensembles », mais ils étaient tout de même super proche, ils avaient quelque chose qui les reliait. Maintenant à bien y regarder, c'était vrai que… Il y avait quelque chose.

- Et c'est réciproque ?

Sumire acquiesça doucement. Evidemment que ça l'était. Ca se voyait.

- Boooon sannng !!! C'est vrai qu'ils étaient vraiment proches.

- Je m'en doutais, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

- Je suis sûr que t'es la seule à l'avoir vu.

- Je suis la seule au point que c'est moi qui ai aidé Akane à se lancer.

- T'as scié la branche sur laquelle t'étais assise.

- Je sais… Mais je voulais vraiment aider Akane. Je voulais qu'il sourit. Même si c'était pas avec moi.

Saki passa un bras autour des épaules de la brune. Cette fille savait qu'elle allait perdre le mec qu'elle aimait et pourtant elle avait mit ses sentiments de côté pour le rendre heureux. Ca existait vraiment alors ce genre de personne. Sumire profita de ce soutient pour recommencer à pleurer, et Asakura la serra dans ses bras.

Tachibana et Hiiragi s'étaient mis ensembles, et dans un coin d'un petit studio de musique un garçon consolait une fille.

Bientôt Sumire reprit complètement consistance et n'eut alors qu'une chose à demander :

- Tu me fais un concert privé ?

- Eh ! T'abuses pas un peu toi ?

Et avec des petits yeux brillants elle ajouta :

- S'il te plait !!!!

Deux minutes plus tard Saki lui offrait son concert privé.

Vraiment ce crétin de Tachibana, il avait fait un bon choix, et puis ça laissait une très bonne place libre.

Y allait juste falloir se battre avec Harumoto pour savoir qui allait la prendre…

Fin.

L'autatrice : ben oui je sais pas pourquoi, je kiff le Saki/Sumire.

Harumoto : trop injuste

L'autatrice : t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe bientôt de ton cas mon dandy moustachu

Harumoto : juré ? Avec Sumire ?

L'autatrice : non avec Mika pourquoi ?

Harumoto : bouhhhh trop injuste

L'autatrice : en attendant Akane et Hito finisse encore ensembles, on se demande bien pourquoi…


End file.
